Comfort in Others
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: The two most opposite people find comfort in each other. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did a lot would be different.

**Plot:** Set during and after _Run_, season three.

**A/N:** I watched that episode while having lunch and this idea just popped into my head and I thought why not write about it. This is my first attempt at writing this genre, please forgive me if the characters seem ooc. Please R&R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"How'd ya go?" Kerry asked as Stella climbed into the passenger seat. "What did the doctors say?" she asked, watching Stella put on her seat belt.

"Miscarriage," Stella mumbled.

"Oh geez, I'm… I'm sorry," Kerry said, starting the engine and merged into the traffic. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Kerry asked, glancing across at Stella.

"I didn't know," she answered, staring out the window. "And I don't want the others to know ether," Stella begged.

"Yeah yeah, no of course," Kerry muttered, nodding her head. "Do you want me to calls someone for you?" she offered.

"No, can you… just take me home," Stella muttered, putting her hands on her head. Kerry nodded and focused on driving. Half an hour later, Kerry found a car park on the street. She quickly killed the engine and got out of the car to help Stella. Supporting her over to the lift, they got in and pressed the button up to her apartment. Kerry let go of Stella as she unlocked her front door and pushed it open. Kerry helped Stella over to the couch.

"If there is anything else I can do," Kerry paused, helping Stella settle down on the couch, "Just call," she smiled. Kerry noticed a blanket neatly folded on an arm chair nearby. She moved over and picked it up, moving back to Stella, Kerry draped it over Stella to keep her warm.

"Stay with me for a while," Stella begged, grabbing Kerry's hand as she turned to head for the door.

"Sure," she nodded and sat next to Stella. Kerry wrapped her arm around Stella's shoulder as she snuggled close to her. "At the moment I know everything is all doom and gloom but things will get better," Kerry mumbled softly stroking Stella's hair. Stella took several deep breaths and closed her eyes.

**x-x-x**

The next day, Kerry looked up from her book, hearing someone knocking on her door. Kerry swung it open and stood back, staring at her guest.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," Stella smiled faintly.

"No worries," Kerry said, watching Stella take off her back pack and grab something out of it.

"I know it's not much but I wanted to get you something to say thanks," Stella shrugged, handing over the box of chocolates.

"Thank you," Kerry smiled, taking the chocolates from Stella. She turned back towards her car. "Would…" Kerry paused as Stella spun around. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" Kerry asked. Stella nodded her head and followed Kerry inside. She followed Kerry down a hall and stopped at an opened door. A young man lay on the bed, thrashing about under the sheets. Stella glanced up at Kerry ahead and then back at the young man. She quickly caught up with Kerry into the kitchen. "Take a seat," she smiled, pointing towards the bar stools on the opposite side of the kitchen bench.

"Thanks," Stella mumbled, taking a seat.

"I don't have much," Kerry apologised, opening a top cupboard and pulled out two glasses.

"That's ok," Stella shrugged.

"That's James, my son," Kerry muttered, pouring the drinks and handed a glass over to Stella. She smiled finally as their fingers touched. "He has an addiction," Kerry whispered, sipping her drink.

"I'm sorry," Stella said, placing her glass down on the bench. She pushed herself up out of the chair and moved around to Kerry's side. "I didn't know you had a son," Stella commented.

"Yes, well, he has been living in New York till he decided to come home a week ago," Kerry said, raising her eyebrows and finished off her drink. "I'd appreciate if the others didn't know," Kerry asked.

"Mum's the word," Stella smiled, zipping her lips then brought out into laughter. Kerry glared at her before joining the laughter.

"Though, Stella," Kerry paused, placing down her glass. "Thank you for being here," Kerry smiled faintly and kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem," Stella muttered, looking up at Kerry. There was an awkward moment, before Kerry smiled and offered Stella another glass which she accepted.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** Crap ending I know, but it's all I got atm…


End file.
